Yuki's little thirst problem
by TheChrysalis'Whispers
Summary: Yuki has a "thirst problem" but that doesn't necessarily mean that she wants blood. Because of this Yuki's parents try to seperate her and Kaname. RATED M FROM THE 1ST CHAPTER. LEMON CHAPTER IS UP! ENJOy! you PERVERTS! HEHE
1. YUKI'S DARING ACT

This is second story so please give me any advices about my story.

Summary: Yuki is living with his parents Jurri and Haruka Kuran and her story circles around Kaname and Yuki, how they fight their hunger for each other, well Kaname how their parents try to separate them, fearing Kaname's hunger for Yuki. Im this story Rido doesn't try to drink Yuki's blood neither does he get killed.

Yuki is about six years old, while her Ooni-sama is thirteen years old. Yuki is growing up and for that she requires a lot of energy.

CHAPTER # 1 YUKI'S DARING ACT

One day while everyone in the Kuran mansion was resting, suddenly Yuki woke up. Some how she felt a little different from her usual self and also a little bit thirsty. She stood up from her bed, opened the door of her room. The mansion had three divisions; One for guests, the second one for Yuki's parents and the third one was for Kaname. Yuki walked out of her room, she couldn't help but think that today she was a quite thirsty.

There was a long hallway outside her room, she saw that all the curtains were left untied for the prevention of any light rays. She soon stoped to notice that she was outside her Ooni-sama's room. She opened the door and went into the room as quietly as sha could. Her brother's room was huge, not to mention it had all extravagance. The curtains were of silk and were shinning, the bed was big, soon Kaname caught Yuki's eyes. She went near his bed and saw his Ooni-sama sleeping. She thought:My Ooni-sama looks even handsome when he's sleeping, my Ooni-sama, only mine. Yuki looked at how Kaname was sleeping, his body was spread all across the big bed, he was gripping sheets with one of his hand while his other hand laid on his forehead. She also saw that the first two buttons of his Ooni-sama's shirt were open. Then something else caught her eyes, a huge bulge was visible from her Ooni-sama'a pants, which were by the way black. Yuki went near to see what it was, but as she leaned near the bed Kaname shifted from one side of the bed to the other. She then went to the other side of the bed, leaned forward and Kaname didn't move. She leaned closer so much that she was on the bed next to Kaname. She touched the huge bulge from outside the pants {offcouse outside} {hehe} she noticed that it was warm so she laid on the bed with Kaname and her head touched the huge bulge on his pants. Kaname suddenly woke up at the feeling that someone was near his member. He woke up to see that Yuki laid her head not even beside but upon his member. He heard her whisper:" SO WARM" Kaname was actually frozen upon hearing that he thought:

**Yuki even at a little age you are so like a pervert, coming in my room like that when I was asleep and on tha top of that you did such a bold and a daring act, and here I thought you were an innocent child.**

**HEHE i know i am such a pervert i made Yuki do such a think, i mean just look at her age. i can't help being a pervert. Hope you like it. Please review and tell me if i am doing a little too much.**


	2. JUST A DREAM?

**First of all I would like to thank ApocalypticDisaster for giving me pointers on how to improve my stories. It really helped me, Thank you! I hope we can be real good friends! Now on with the story!!!**

CHAPTER # 2 JUST A DREAM

**The following night Yuki woke up to find herself in the bed. She was startled when she thought what she did.  
**I can't believe I did that, what if Onii-sama's mad**.  
She lay back on the bed and started to cry, at what she had done. Her cries were so loud that everyone in the Kuran mansion heard them. Now Yuki's parents were heading into Yuki's room to see what had happened. When they entered the room they were astonished at the seen before their eyes. They could have sworn that Yuki's room was always in a good order, but what they saw was completely different. All the vases in the room were broken and their pieces were shattered on the ground. The bed sheets were in a wrinkled way and on those wrinkled bed sheets an injured Yuki laid.  
Jurri worriedly said:" Yuki what happened? Why are you injured? Did someone try to hurt you?  
She waited for the injured girl to answer.  
Yuki answered:"NO, no one tried to hurt me. I did this all by myself.  
Jurri:"but why Yuki?"  
Yuki:"because Onii-sama will be mad."**

**Meanwhile Kaname was watching an annoying Ichijou search his room for anything strange.  
Kaname finally losing his tolerance asked:" Ichijou… what are you doing?  
Ichijou happily answered:"I read another detective story last night and it said that you can never be sure about your surroundings. You are a pureblood so I'm simply making sure that there is nothing strange in your room, after all it is my duty as your friend. Look what I found."  
Kaname:"What is it?  
Ichijou:"It is it is"  
Kaname ignoring him:"what is it?"  
Ichijou:"A single brown hair."  
Kaname:"So" Kaname couldn't care less.  
**I can't believe Jurri actually wants me to learn something from Ichijou. I seriously don't know how my bloodline became so stupid, considering I was their Ancestor**  
Ichijou:" What do you mean by so? It's a hair, what if someone came in your room and…..  
Suddenly a worried maid came in the room and said:"I'm sorry Kaname-sama but Yuki-sama's crying and she's injured and she's talking something about you and..."  
Before Ichijou and the maid could blink an eye, Kaname had already departed the room and was heading to Yuki's room.  
**I hope she didn't tell Haruka and Jurri about what happened yesterday**.  
Ichijou said to the maid:" Can you help me in searching the room?"  
The maid reluctantly answered:" Yes, offcource Ichijou-sama."**

**In Yuki's room  
Kaname went into Yuki's room and saw the improper condition of the room and also an injured Yuki.  
Yuki said, not knowing Kaname was there:" I did something really bad and… and… {Sobbing}  
Kaname cut off Yuki's words and said:"Yuki what's going on? Why are you injured? Did someone hurt my precious girl?"  
Yuki:"Onii-sama…"  
Kaname soon came near Yuki and held her in his arms. As he did so, he touched the injury on Yuki's hand and healed it instantly. He then Told Jurri and Haruka to let him take care of Yuki. Jurri and Haruka approved this, when they were about to leave Jurri suddenly said:"Kaname I want to talk to you my **son** {sarcastic}"  
Kaname knew full well where she was getting at, so he simply replied:" Yes, **mother**."  
With that Jurri and Haruka left Yuki's room and went to the lounge to wait for Kaname.  
While Kaname was in Yuki's room trying to calm her down.  
Kaname's words of reassurance were:" Yuki what's wrong? Did you see a nightmare? Let's lay on the bed Yuki, I'm here I'll never leave you. Now Yuki yell me what made YOU so upset that you injured yourself."  
Yuki:"Onii-sama... I went into your room and"  
Before Yuki could finish her sentence, Kaname cut her off knowing that she was talking about yesterday. He thought it would be best for Yuki if she thought it never happened.  
Kaname:"But Yuki, YOU never left your room, I came to check, if you were asleep or not and you were sleeping."  
A confused Yuki asked:"I… WAS?!"  
Kaname replied:" Yuki, you must have seen a nightmare."  
Yuki jumped up from the bed and onto the floor:"Yes, you are right Onii-sama. But about the part that it was not real."  
Kaname smirked:"Hmm... Then Yuki which part was I wrong about?"  
Yuki answered plainly:"About the part of it being a NIGHTMARE."  
Kaname smirked even more at Yuki's answer:"OH... REALLY. You were saying something about me right? Was I in your DREAM?"  
** How did he come at that CONCLUSION? I have to say no. but how can I lie to Onii-sama, what if he'll know? {inner voice} c'mon Yuki get a grip**!  
Yuki answered:" Onii-sama, it was about the one I love, my prince."  
Yes I didn't have to lie.  
Kaname:" Yuki…"  
Yuki answered happily knowing that he would not suspect her anymore:" Yes, Onii-sama!"  
Kaname:" What did you do in the dream with your PRINCE?"  
**Great now he's asking what I did, I know what I'll say**.  
Yuki:" Well you know the kind of stuff lovers do, now bye. You have to go, mother and father are waiting for you and I also have to go and…. And change my clothes, so bye:" She was waving her Onii-sama goodbye. She started to walk towards the changing room.  
**I did it.  
**When suddenly Kaname held one of her wrists, picked her up and lay her on the bed.  
**I'm so dead**.  
Kaname was now above her.  
Yuki:" Um… what's wrong Onii-sama."  
Kaname answered:" Yuki, do you really know what lovers do?"  
Yuki:"Well, not really."  
Kaname:"Do you want to learn?"  
An unsuspecting Yuki answered:" Well, yes one day…Onii-sama, why are you coming so near?"  
Kaname leaned down and his face was almost touching with that of Yuki's.  
Kaname:"You wanted to learn RIGHT?"  
Before Yuki could say anything or protest, Kaname smashed {well gently} his lips on her. Yuki's eyes started blinking at a very rapid pace. After a few moments Kaname broke the kiss and whispered into Yuki's left ear.  
"That's all you'll need to learn for now Yuki. But there's a long way to go. The lesson hasn't ended Yuki…"  
Kaname left the room to go to the lounge. Yuki sat up on the bed; her eyes were really raised at this moment because of her Onii-sama's words. Yuki stood up, walked to the door and closed it, then she was heading to the dressing room, but as she closed the door and faced back she heard the following words echoing in the room.**

IT'S JUST BEGINNING!!!

Yuki gulped down all of her spit from her mouth into her throat and thought:" The beginning of what?" Actually she had a little clue about what her Onii-sama said, but she chose to ignore it at the moment, by saying that she didn't understand what her Onii-sama said.  


**Well that's about it for this chapter. Oh and I was wandering if I should make Rido-Kuran appear in my story or not? Tell what you think. Please review!!!  
PEACE OUT**


	3. KANAME'S TEACHING LESSON

CHAPTER # 3 KANAME'S TEACHING LICENCE

Kaname left Yuki's room and went to the lounge to talk to Jurri and Haruka. He went into the lounge and there he saw that Haruka was sitting on the couch with a bright smile.  
**This boy has so many things to learn, I don't know where to begin with.  
**Then he saw that, near to the couch Jurri was standing with a killer glair.  
**I think Haruka sould start by teaching her some manners, after all every man should teach his lover somethings, just like me.  
**By looking at Jurri , he fully understood what he was in he just looked at both of them and sat comfortably on the nearest chair.  
Kaname started the conversation and said:" You wanted to talk to me?"  
Jurri answered:"Yes."  
Haruka saw the killer glair on Jurr's face,  
Suddenly Haruka said:" Jurri, my love please control yourself."  
Jurri looked at Haruka and said with a bright smile:" Oh Haruke darling…"  
Haruka was happy to see that she had converted her glair into a smile. He answered:" Yes, my love!"  
Jurri's smile suddenly converted into a glair and she said:" I don't think that you should here this, darling. Can you please leave both of us alone?  
Haruka said while being a little scared:" Yes, my love, as you wish."  
But before he left, he said:"Don't be too hard."  
Jurri said:" Don't worry, I won't be. **Brobably**"  
Haruka said:" My love I was referring to Kaname not you.'  
An annoyed Jurri then answerd him:" OFFCOURSE YOU WERE."

**After that Haruka departed the lounge, he looked like a puppy who was just abbondaned.**

**Kaname who was seeing all of this said:" Poor Haruk!!!."  
Jurri said with a death glair:" How exactly is HE poor?"  
Kaname:" Nevermind, you wanted to talk about something right? I don't have all day so please get on with it."  
Jurri's thoughts: oh it's going to be on, soon enough.  
Jurri said while trying to stay calm:"Well, Yuki was talking about something related to you, she said you were going to be mad at her for some reason. Kaname did something happened yesturday?"  
A calm Kaname answered:"Nothing you should know about."  
Jurri:" So something did happen?"  
Kaname:" Yes."  
Jurri asked:"What happened?"  
Kaname stood up from the chair, walked to the spot where Jurri was standing, he faced her and said:" Nothing really happened, I just got a licence."****  
****A surprised Jurri questioned him:" A licence… for what?"  
Kaname smirked a little and answered:" A teaching licence."  
Jurri, still surprised, said:" A teaching licence, why would you be interested in teaching and teaching what… and who…?"  
Kaname:" I just got the licence yesturday and I already taught something. I don't think I'm obliged to tell you everything about it, am i? well I'll be leaving now."  
With that Kaname left the lounge and headed for his study.  
Jurri's thoughts: I really don't understand him at all. If he wasn't in my son's body, he would have surely been dead by now and to think HE is MY ancestor.  
**IN KANAME'S STUDY

Kaname entered his study, sat down in his couch and started to look at the paper work. Though he was little in age, but he still told Haruka that he wanted to handle the business. He sometimes got quite bored with that, he thought that this night was going to be dull and boring, when suddenly he heard some footsteps, the footsteps got louder by each and every moment. The footsters didn't sound like that they were leaving rather they were heading towards Kaname's study. Kaname got up from the couch and headed towards the door. Soon the footsteps couldn't be heard anymore and Kaname felt the presence of someone outside his study. He opened the door and was surprised to see who was right before his eyes and at such a time.  
**  
**_**please review and tell if you like it. Sorry this chapter didn't had any lemons but the next chapter will surely contain lemons.  
next chapter 4 # effects of using a licence [hehe] **_


	4. EFFECTS OF USING A TEACHING LICENCE

CHAPTER # 4 EFFECTS OF USING A TEACHING LICENCE

**Hai everyone, just wanted to say:  
" PERVERT ALERT"  
There is one request I would like to make, can you all please, before reading this, read my profile, it'll explain MY WEAKNESS.  
**

THANX!!!

**Last where we left the story was that Kaname opened the door and was really surprised to see who it was. Kaname said:  
" Yuki what are you doing here?"  
Yuki had a stuffed bear in her hand she kissed it once and happily answered to Kaname's question:  
" Onii-sama, I was a little bored so I came here, besides I even can't sleep. Mother wants me to sleep, can I please stay with you for a little while?"  
Kaname:  
" Yes, Yuki but remember only for a little while."  
Yuki happily came into the room and laid on the couch. Yuki asked:  
" What are you doing Onii-sama?"  
Kaname replied sweetly:  
" Yuki, I'm doing some business work."  
With that Kaname closed his study's room and sat on the couch, he stared to continue with his work. Almost one hour had past and during this one hour when ever Kaname looked at Yuki, he saw that she was constantly staring at him, he sometimes got a little annoyed but mostly he thought of it as adorable.  
Kaname suddenly stood up from the couch and asked Yuki:  
" Yuki, I'm a little tired with sitting on the chair, can you give me a little space on the couch?"  
Yuki answered:  
" Yes, Onii-sama."  
Kaname sat on the couch and started to continue with his work while Yuki watched him the whole time.  
Suddenly Yuki asked her Onii-sama:  
" Onii-sama, I'm going to the kitchen to drink some water, I'll be right back, okay?"  
Kaname answered:  
" Sure Yuki, be careful."  
Yuki stood up from the couch, opened the door and went to the kitchen. Because Yuki took a lot of time Kaname was now laying on the couch instead of just sitting. Yuki came back and looked at Kaname, then thought:  
**Where am I going to sit? oh I know**.  
With that thought Yuki went near the couch and laid beside her Onii-sama.  
Suddenly Kaname felt that something was above his member, when he looked he saw Yuki's head placed on it. He said:  
" Yuki, what are you doing?"  
Yuki suddenly froze:  
"Um… Onii-sama, i… it felt warm so I thought…"  
Kaname stood up from the couch threw his papers, on which he was doing his work, on his front big table and said:  
" Yuki, I'm not mad at you, don't worry."  
He came near Yuki and said:" What do you want to do Yuki, don't worry I'm free and I have almost finished my work too."  
Yuki while being shy answered:  
" I don't understand Onii-sama."  
Kaname sat on the couch beside Yuki, he caressed her face gently then asked:  
" What is it that my little can't understand?"  
Yuki replied:  
" Why do I feel like being near you Onii-sama like…"  
Kaname said:  
" like what?"  
Yuki:  
" The things that Mother and Father do to each other, I feel like doing those to you."  
Kaname was really happy at Yuki's innocence, he then said:  
" What did you see Yuki?"  
Yuki:  
"Well, not much, Mother was KISSING Father and he was kissing him back, then the door closed, while I was about to leave, I heard little moans coming from the room, I was a bit scared, but then…"  
Kaname asked:  
" Then what Yuki?"  
Yuki:  
" Well, I heard mother telling Father that he was getting really better at this, and it sounded like they were enjoying the whole time."  
**REALLY JURRI... WHO'S THE ONE RUINING YUKI'S BROUGHT UP?**  
Kaname got closer to Yuki and said:  
"Yuki you want me to do it to you? Can I?"  
Yuki:  
" Well, umm...Aah…"  
Before Yuki could finish her sentence, Yuki was lying on the couch and Kaname was above her.  
Kaname:  
"How possibly can I stop now Yuki?"  
He took the stuffed bear that Yuki was holding and placed it on the nearby table.  
He then caressed her left cheek, he then kissed her on her lips and slowly took off his shirt, first his first button, then the second and so on, until his whole shirt was off. He then slowly started kissing Yuki on her neck, which made Yuki giggle .Kaname was happy to see that Yuki was enjoying this but this was only the start, only the second lesson, there was a lot of syllabus to cover and they had this night to do so.  
Kaname said:  
"Yuki we can't do it in my study, let's go to my room, no one will disturb us there."  
With that said Kaname took Yuki in his arms and headed to his room.**

IN KANAME'S ROOM

**Once in his room, he laid Yuki on the bed,then he went and closed all the curtains, windows and doors properly and tightly. Then Kaname went near Yuki, he leaned forward and was now above her. He then started kissing Yuki, Yuki bacame so involved in kissing that she didn't even notice what Kaname was doing. Kaname slipped one of his hand under Yuki's skirt and noticed that she was wearing panties, but they weren't wet, YET[hehe}Kaname then with both of his hands gripped Yuki's wrists and started to kiss at the nape of her neck, he continued doing that for a while. Kaname then kissed her on her lips and then he started to enter Yuki's mouth. From Yuki's face it could easily be judged that she was enjoying it very much. Kaname then,while continuing to kiss Yuki on her lips, with one hand he reached Yuki's skirt and then under it. He then touched Yuki's panties and felt that they were beginning to be wet, now He ripped those panties off and broke the kiss, feeling that he should atleast ask her before taking her virginity.  
Kaname asked Yuki's with eyes full of love and devotion:  
"Yuki should I go on? Tell me, are you okay with it, Yuki if you want me to stop, just say so because after I've started I won't be able to stop,  
Yuki!"  
Yuki responded to Kaname's question with a kiss on his forehead and than said:  
" It won't hurt right?"  
Kaname gently caressed her left cheek and whispered into her right ear:  
"Yuki if you want to enjoy it, then it might hurt a little, I will stop if you want me to."  
Yuki smirked a little and asked her Onii-sama:  
"What if I tell you to hurt me?"  
Kaname again whispered into the little girl's right ear:"Well in that case, I will hurt you, as much as I can,I will do exactly as my Yuki wishes."  
After this Yuki started laughing a little and said: "Onii-sama, you don't have to worry about pain, I can't be that painful.  
**Does my little Yuki even know what she's getting herself in**?**

**Kaname said:  
Yuki if it'll hurt I'll probably stop."  
Yuki exclaimed:  
"Probably."  
Kaname started laughing at the young girl's remark.  
Kaname then stood up from the bed and…**

TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT, I HOPE YOU DO!!!

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	5. BETWEEN LOVERS?

**CHAPTER # 5  
BETWEEN LOVERS ?**

Hai!

Kaname had stood up from the bed; he went to the light switch and closed all the lights that were lit up at the moment, because it was night, total darkness surrounded the room.  
Yuki suddenly felt a little scared, then suddenly she could feel someone's breath coming in and out, she felt so soothed with the sound, that she felt like she was drifting away from her Onii-sama's room to an unknown and a distant place.  
She didn't know who was above her, but she couldn't get her eyes to open, even though she was a little scared, not of the darkness but, she thought that if she opened her eyes this soothing and embracing illusion and this alluring comfort would disappear.  
Suddenly she heard a voice:  
"Yuki..."  
Yuki opened her eyes and saw her Onii-sama above her.  
Kaname said:  
"Yuki, are you alright?"  
Yuki replied:  
"Yes, Onii-sama, I'm fine."  
Kaname was really relieved to hear those words from Yuki. Yuki then asked:  
"Onii-sama, why have you switched off all the light?"  
Kaname caressed her hair and then whispered in her right ear:  
"Because, you won't get embarrassed this way."  
A confused Yuki asked:  
"Embarrassed, but why?"  
Kaname whispered again:  
"Yuki, you will have to take all of your clothes off, that's why!"  
Yuki worriedly said:  
"Onii-sama, but how can I… just do that…"  
Kaname again whispered:  
"Yuki, it's alright, you don't have to take off your clothes."  
A confused Yuki asked:  
"But Onii-sama, you just said that I would have to and now you are…"  
Kaname cut off her words and whispered:  
"I said so Yuki, because… I will gently…and slowly… strip your clothes… one by one…"  
Yuki was really startled at this moment, then she said:  
"That's not fair."  
Kaname asked Yuki:  
"How so?"  
Yuki exclaimed:  
"You will umm… strip my clothes and also yours too?"  
Kaname then whispered:  
"Oh… then Yuki, how do we… make it fair?"  
Yuki said:  
"I don't know."  
Kaname whispered:  
"Yuki, why don't you undress me?"  
Just as Kaname finished this sentence, he saw that Yuki instantly started blushing, which he thought was really endearing.  
Kaname then adjusted his position, in his bad, such that Yuki was now above Kaname.

**He then caressed her hair and said:  
"Yuki, please start unbuckling my pants, let me help you."  
Yuki, with a little help from Kaname succeeded in unbuckling Kaname's pants He then took those pants and threw them somewhere on he ground Kaname at this time was only wearing his boxers.  
Now it was turn for Yuki's clothes to be thrown on the ground and soon be forgotten.  
Kaname slowly and gently stripped Yuki's skirt, when suddenly Yki said:  
"Onii-sama!"  
Kaname said:  
"Sshhh."  
And with that said kaname started kissing Yuki's little then took his index finger and gently pushed it in Yuki's most intimate part, he took it out and felt that it was reallly wet, now Kaname was ready to do what he always yearned for doing, Kaname, then started to unbotton Yuki's blouse, he slowly unbottoned all of the buttons and stripped the blouse off of Yuki's body.  
Kaname started kissing at the nape of Yuki's neck, THEN LOWER, MORE LOWER, EVEN MORE LOWER, until he reached her most intimate part, Kaname then started to kiss her inner thighs, which made Yuki, a little embarrassed.  
Kaname then leaned back, took of his boxers and thrusted his member into Yuki's most intimate pare, which made Yuki moan, then she said:  
"Onii-sama, so that's why mother moaned."  
After a little pause, Yuki interrupted Kaname and said:  
"Umm… Onii-sama, I'm a little embarressed."  
Kaname's words of comfort:  
"It's alright Yuki, I'll be gentle next time."  
With that Yuki, felt a little reassured.**

**Kaname then thrusted again and again,  
Yuki said:  
"Onii-sama… plea… Aah.. ha.. harder…"  
After hearing that Kaname started to thrust in and out at a faster pace.  
Kaname wanted to see Yuki's little BODY and to hold her as closely as he can.  
Almost two hours had past, after they were naked, now Kaname stoped,wanting to give Yuki, a little time to calm down and catch up.  
Kaname looked at Yuki, then said:  
"Yuki, I think you should rest now, it's enough for today."  
Kaname then took the blankets, opened them and placed them on the little girl'sbody.  
He then laid in the bed beside her and held her close to him as much as he could.  
Then he said:  
"Yuki, I'm right here, go to sleep now."  
Yuki suddenly had a question in her mind, which she asked her Onii-sama:  
"Onii-sama, when mother finds out… will she be mad?"  
Kaname's thoughts: Yuki you wouldn't say this, if you knew what your mother did at her childhood.  
Yuki said:  
"Umm… Onii-sama why are you smiling?"  
Kaname smiled at Yuki, a lot more and said:  
"It's nothing Yuki and don't worry about mother, if she found out she won't say or do anything, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."  
Yuki said:  
"Onii-sama, we aren't going to tell mother about… this?"  
Kaname chuckled and said:  
"Yuki, does mother ever tell you these things?"  
Yuki simply answered:  
"no."  
Kaname said in return:  
"That's because, this thing's private and shouldn't be told to anyone so easily, it's between my little Yuki and me, BETWEEN LOVERS!"  
Yuki smiled and said:  
"LOVERS"  
Kaname then kissed Yuki's forehead and brushed his lips against hers, then he said:  
"Good night, my little lover."**

**I HOPE I DON'T DISAPPOINT YOU, THIS IS MY FIRST LEMON STORY AFTERALL, BUT THE STORY HASN'T ENDED, NOT JUST YET.**


	6. LOVERS TILL THE END!

**CHAPTER # 6  
LOVERS TILL THE END  
First of all, i would like to thank the following members for adding this story to their favourite stories list.{alphabetically}**

**1 Mollyzin Cullen  
2 Theblackangels  
3 Vampiregirl106**

**They had slept together with eachother for a whole day.  
Suddenly Kaname heard someone knocking on his door, followed by the following words:  
"Kaname, go and wake Yuki up, she has been sleeping for about one day, she might need something to eat, Hurry up."  
Kaname responded quickly and went to open the door, when he opened the door, Jurri was standing infront of it.  
Kaname said:  
"There's no need for that, Yuki's in my room, we slept.. together..."  
Jurri said:  
"Sle…slept!!!"  
Kaname plainly answered:  
"YES"  
Jurri said:  
"By sleep, what did you meant?"  
Kaname said:  
"I meant exactly what you're thinking, I said."  
Jurri suddenly went into the room, to see if Yuki was alright, there she saw that she was sleeping soundly.  
Jurri left the room without a word which made Kaname worry a little, but he had to get Yuki dressed as soon as he could.  
He went near his bed, leaned down and whispered into Yuki's left ear:  
"Yuki, it's time to get up."  
Yuki while half asleep said:  
"No, I don't wanna and there's nothing you can do about it."  
Kaname again whispered:  
"But Yuki, you have to get dressed."  
Yuki said:  
"WELL, why don't you dress me?"  
Kaname went to Yuki's room and got a a newly washed skirt and blouse, he started to dress Yuki, while at the same time he whispered into Yuki's ear:  
"Yuki, I have started dressing you, but remember that the curtains are tied and the moonlight's coming through the windows, also that even in the dark I have a good vision."  
As soon as Yuki heard that, she jumped out of the bed and noticed that she was already dressed, soon she saw Kaname leaning on the bedpost chuckling.  
Yuki's thought: so he already had dressed me?  
Kaname walked upto Yuki and kissed her, suddenly Jurri and Haruka came in Kaname's room and they saw Kaname and Yuki kissing.  
Yuki hadn't notice them but Kaname, purposely kissed Yuki to show Jurri and Haruka, well mostle Jurri that Yuki loved him too and also this act of Kaname's turned the suspicion of Jurri into surety.  
**JURRIS THOUGHTS:  
JUST LOOK AT HIM CLINGING ONTO MY LITTLE DAUGHTER LIKE THAT, WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS, I'M SURE THAT HE "SLEPT" WITH HER, YUKI DOES LOVE HIM, ATLEAST I KNOW ONE THING, THAT HE WON'T FORCE HER TO DO ANYTHING.  
HARUKA'S THOUGHTS:  
DON'T THEY JUST LOOK ADORABLE. THEY LOOK SO GOOD TOGETHER.  
KANAME'S THOUGHTS:  
I DON'T WANT TO HIDE MY LOVE FOR YUKI FROM ANYONE.  
**K****aname and Yuki stoped kissing and Yuki saw her parents standing beside her Onii-sama's bedroom door.  
Yuki said:  
"Mother…"  
Kaname broke off Yuki's words and said:  
"Jurri, Haruka I think it's time for three of us to talk."  
Yuki said:**

No, Onii-sama, Iwant to go and listen to."  
Jurri said:  
"Yuki, be a good girl and listen to me, you can't listen to us."  
Yuki protested and said:  
"I will, no matter what."  
Kaname spoke gently to Yuki while caressing her left cheek:  
"Yuki, please do it for me."  
That was all needed and Yuki faithfully went to her room.  
Kaname locked the door, for preventing any sort of hindrance.  
He sat on his bed and offered Jurri and Haruka to sit on his couch.  
Jurri said:  
"How dare you touch my daughter, without my permission and supervision?"  
Kaname said:  
"Permission and supervision… huh…"  
He stood up from the bed and faced Jurri:  
"Jurri, you didn't needed any permission, did you?"  
Jurri became silent for a while and said:  
"What do you mean?"  
At this point Haruka was clueless like always, Kaname suddenly said to Haruka:  
"Haruka can you leave Jurri and me alone for a little while?"  
Haruka said with a sweet smile:  
"sure, don't be too hard!"  
Jurri said:  
"Hah… he hard on ME?"  
Haruks spoke:  
"My love, I was telling you to go easy on him."  
With that Jurri looked at Haruka with a glair, so He{Haruka}, wth full haste, unlocked the door and headed to his room.  
Kaname locked the door once again.  
Jurri said:  
"What did you meant, when you said, I didn't need any permission?"  
Kaname calmly sat on his bed and said:  
"You at an even smaller age than Yuki, lost your virginity, right?"  
Jurri, being puzzled said:  
"How…"  
That was all she could speak at that time.  
Kaname said:  
"I;m your Ancestor, right? I know every little and big secret aboutr our clan and it's members. I don't think you should be surprised, unless you thought that I was afool, now did you JURRI?{NOTE THE EMPHASIS"}**  
****Jurri:  
"I thought no one did, I and Onii-sama{Rido} just…"  
Kaname cut off her words and said:  
"Don't worry about it anymore."  
With that Kaname left his room and headed to his private dtudy to finish his work that he had left yesturday. Jurri saw Haruka came in and said:  
"Was I wronng?"  
Haruka said:  
"No, my love, you just misunderstood, they both love each other, and we shouldn't stand between them."  
Haruka then hugged Jurri.  
Jurri said:  
"I suppose you're right."  
Now that Kaname and Yuki had becme quite closer, they often slept in one room together, Jurri did worry a little, but Haruka always calmed her down.**

**THE END**

SO, THAT IS THE END OF THIS STORY, HOPE YOU LIKED IT, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
